


Vanitas's Gangbang

by bobgoesw00t



Category: Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Inflation, Gangbang, Gear Fetish, Hand Jobs, Headcanon, Horny Teenagers, Kingdom Hearts III - Re Mind DLC Spoilers, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, M/M, Motorcycles, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spoilers, Vanitas Redemption (Kingdom Hearts), Wrestling, post ReMind, venty-wenty, wrestler vanitas, xehanort by mention only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25351792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobgoesw00t/pseuds/bobgoesw00t
Summary: Basically what the title says. This takes place after KH3 ReMind in which Vanitas is given a happy ending, (WHICH HE DESERVES) and he's living a happy life with his Venty-wenty and is the captain of his high school's wrestling team.
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Vanitas's Gangbang

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this headcanon where after Vanitas gets the happy ending he needs and deserves (FUCK YOU NOMURA YOU TROLL, GIVE VANI HIS HAPPY ENDING ALREADY DAMN IT!!!) he joins his high school's wrestling team as a way to vent his anger and what not and he ends up being REALLY fucking good at it. Gonna post a pic of what I think the team's wrestling singlets look like in the end notes. ENJOY!!!!! :D

The school's gymnasium was packed with excited students who were ready to cheer on the athletes with all their might as both teams started to make their way into the large room. Usually, the wrestling matches were somewhat empty, but not this evening, no way was ANYONE going to miss this event.

The Destiny Islands High School's wrestling team had been good before the current school year, but ever since the team got a new captain, they'd completely obliterated the competition every time they went to an event. The new captain was a certain boy with pale skin, fiery yellow eyes that seemed to stare into your very soul and a decent amount of black spiky hair that seemed to shoot out in every direction.

You wouldn't be the first person to keep your distance from Vanitas since most people tended to do so as he almost always looked like he was about ready to pounce on the first person to piss him off and nobody wanted to be the person to see what would do that. In all reality, Vanitas was a very laid back person that tended to go with the flow 99.99% of the time, the look he had by default was due to years of not having the greatest upbringing in the world.

After he showed up at the start of the summer, most people avoided him, but the fact that he was almost always surrounded by Ventus, Sora, Riku and Kairi (mostly Ven since it seemed like they were never apart for more than 5 minutes, which quickly caused rumors to spread that they had been dating for longer then Vanitas had been on the islands) that slowly but surely, others started to hang out with him and once you got to know him, he turned out to be an incredibly chill guy that had one hell of a sense of humor.

The first thing that he always told his new friends was, “just don't ask Sora, Riku, Kairi, Venty-wenty or myself about my past. It's kind of a touchy subject and when I feel ready to let you know about it, I'll let you know” and they always did so. He almost mentioned that the people who already knew about it wouldn't be telling those who don't as Vanitas sharing that with you was a form of respect.

It also became VERY apparent to anyone who spent enough time with him (regardless if the two of you were friends of not) that he was indeed in a relationship with Ventus, as they almost always called the other by their pet names. Vanitas usually called Ven just that like most people did, but if he REALLY wanted to get his boyfriends attention, he would say in a know-it-all voice, “OH VENTY-WENTY!!!” and within 10 seconds of him saying those magic words, Ven would show up and be asking, “What? You called???” and everyone wondered how he showed up so quickly. Ven could be on the other side of town when Vanitas called his name and he ALWAYS shows up no more than 10 seconds later (he always formed his keyblade glider and flew to his boyfriend which pissed Aqua off to no end but she eventually just let it go). Ventus on the other hand didn't call his partner “Vani” unless he was either super pissed off at him or he had some other reason. Literally almost every time Ven called him by that name, you could see him blushing to some extent.

The reason for this was because, after the final battle with Xehanort at the Keyblade Graveyard two and a half years ago, Vanitas was supposed to have disappeared from existence but Ven realized there was more to their connection then either of them cared to admit, so with some help from Sora after he came back from wherever the hell he went after that evening when everyone was at the beach on Destiny Island he was able to bring Vanitas back and give him a replica body like the ones Roxas, Namine, and Xion were using.

After some arguing with Aqua and Terra (who had basically become parents without Ventus telling them), it was decided that Vani could stay with them as long as he went to the same school and Sora and his friends with Ventus once it had started up again. Ventus and Vani had decided to spend most of the summer with the Destiny Island trio so they could both adjust to the new environment and make some new friends.

It was during that time that Vanitas discovered wrestling as a way to keep his lingering anger in check. Having something to channel all that frustration into helped him immensely and it also turned out he was REALLY really good at the sport. The day before school started, Sora and Ven suggested that he try out for the wrestling team once they started try-outs and the coaches were so impressed with him, that they made him the team captain.

And so once the season started, all of the practice he had been doing with his Venty-wenty, Terra, Sora, Riku, and Roxas in secret ended up paying off right away. It also helped the team in general that they had a secret strategy that always took the edge off after a long hard training session, practice, or matches with another school.

What the coaches, trainers, school staff and other students didn't know what that after every day they had been together working up a sweat, they would gang bang one member of the team after all of the staff had left and only after everyone was completely satisfied would they shower off, change and head home. The one who started this was actually Vanitas as he had been INSANELY horny after one afternoon of practice and had one hell of a hard-on raging through his jockstrap when one of his teammates (who knew about his relationship with Ventus) asked Vanitas if he wanted a blow job. A few minutes later, the rest of the team came into the locker room to the sight of Vanitas and the other guy 69ing each other on one of the benches and from there, all bets were off as the entire team ended up knocking each other off and they had done the same thing ever since.

Of course, they took turns being the cock loving cum slut afterward, and on this particular evening, it was Vanitas's turn to be covered and filled with his teammates seed and they all knew how incredibly hot and horny he got after a wrestling match. Hell, they were surprised that he didn't run off to the locker room during the event to jack off with how horny they knew he was. But he knew better, he knew he had to keep appearances up so no one discovered the secret to their success in wrestling.

About two and a half hours after the first match, it was all over and Destiny Island High School had one their seventh straight competition that year and they all headed to the locker room to shower and change. The coaches and trainers never stayed long afterward as they knew the team always headed home when they finished up.

Before he joined his teammates, he ran up to Venty-wenty still in his wrestling singlet and told him, “you can head on home by the way. The guys and I are gonna go get some Ice Cream after we shower off and we probably won't be done until late.” he kissed his other on the cheek said, “THANKS LOVE YOU!!!” and headed off to the locker room.

When he arrived, most of the team had just finished pulling up their own singlets as they all knew Vanitas had one hell of a gear fetish and as he was the bottom tonight, he was in charge of what they wore. He also knew that some of them wanted to get out of the outfits, so he let them know that they didn't have to wear the singlet if they didn't want to.

“ALRIGHT THEN!!! WHO'S READY TO GET RID OF ALL THAT PENT UP ENERGY AND SCREW ME HARD!!!!!” Vanitas shouted just loudly enough that everyone knew what he was thinking, but not to the level that anyone right outside of the locker rooms would hear him.

“About time you got here captain,” said Tidus the boy who asked Vanitas if he could give him a blow job after that fateful practice. “I was just starting to think you ditched us for your boyfriend, even after I told the entire team I was able to get my hands on some poppers to make this one hell of a gang bang!”

“Sorry about that, I just wanted to tell him I'd be getting back late and not wait for me. Now toss me some of those poppers so I can get even hornier than I already and, then we can get this party started!”

Tidus threw Vanitas a bottle of poppers and after catching it with one hand, undid the top, blocked off his left nostril, took a deep inhale of the drug then put the lid back on. Almost immediately the stuff kicked in and he was getting harder and hornier by the second. Around him the rest of the team took whiffs of the drugs from two different bottles Tidus had gotten a hold of and one by one, they too started getting super hot and horny with each passing second.

After Tidus had gotten the two bottles that had been passed around the other team members, he went up to Vanitas who was now laying down on one of the benches, hard-on clearly visible through the tight singlet and started licking at his dick through the tight fabric.

“Oh god Tidus that's it, keep licking it...” Vanitas said in a low, soft lust-filled voice. After another minute or two of licking his cock, Tidus stopped and proceeded to rub his own aching member against his captain's through the singlets.

“Ah, Captain,” said Tidus in high pitched lusty voice, “I'm so glad I decided to ask if could suck you off after that practice. It feels SO GOOD every time we do this!”

Soon, the vice-captain of the team, Vaan was putting his thick cock in front of his captain’s mouth, who immediately started sucking on it like it was a large cone of Sea Salt Ice Cream.

Eventually, the rest of the team started moving towards Vanitas giving both of his hands a dick to jack off. Hope, a small freshman gave his own thing to Vani's right hand while he started kissing his own boyfriend, a sophomore of a similar build, Ceodore who was getting a handjob with Vanitas's other hand. Those that weren't getting a hand or blow job from the captain were either watching with lust-filled eyes while slowly edging themselves or had teamed up with a different team member and started making out.

After he had been frotting with his captain for about three minutes, Tidus moved back a bit and said, “time to put my thing inside your hole, you cock loving slut” and the next thing Vanitas hears is the ripping of his wrestling singlet as Tidus made a hole just big enough for someone's dick and before he knew it Tidus had done exactly what he said and rammed his hard cock into the sweet wet hole of the team captain. Vanitas had made sure to put plenty of lube in his ass before heading to the school for the wrestling meet so once they had won, they didn't need to bother with prepping him.

“Hmmmmmm, god Tidus that's it. Ram into that hole and fill me with your cum!” Vanitas said around Vaan's penis as he was still sucking on it. Soon enough, the four members surrounding Vanitas had started moaning loudly and within a minute of that, all of them came. Tidus sent his cum deep into Vani's ass, while Vaan shot his load almost directly into his throat. Meanwhile, Hope and Ceodore came all over the chest of their favorite captain.

Eventually, the rest of the team got their turn to prove how much of a cock loving slutty whore the captain of the wrestling team was. Normally, this event took about an hour or so to complete, but due to the poppers they had all inhaled, they were still hard at it two and a half hours later.

Soon one of them realized that they would be there all night, so they had to call the head coach and let him know that they would actually be spending the night at the school as a bonding experience. When they got the OK (with them being told he would call the principal to let him know) they went back to the biggest gang bang they had ever had. It was around midnight that Vanitas realized he should call Ventus and let him know about the sleepover and five minutes later, he was being double penetrated by Marrick, a heavier freshman and Mitch a very tall and well built Junior in the showers with heads shooting out warm water, getting all three boys completely wet.

As the night dragged on, most of the team either got rid of their singlets and pulled on a jockstrap or just went, “FUCK IT” and went fully nude. Vanitas however true to him having a gear fetish kept his super sexy and incredibly tight singlet on the entire time. Everyone soon started saying that it was somehow getting tighter as the sexual feast went on, but they all knew that was a load of crap as wrestling singlets didn't get tighter on their own, did they? What they didn't know was that Vanitas was using the powers he had gotten when he had been separated from Ventus to keep his own singlet nice and tight and after a few hours, decided he wanted it to get as tight as it could possibly be without cutting off the blood circulation to his entire body. He also used the same power to repair his singlet every time it got torn during sex with either the team or his Venty-wenty and the two of them were the only ones that knew about it.

Five hours into the intense gang bang, Vanitas realized that his stomach was starting to bulge out a bit from all of the cum that his team members had shot into his tight hole. Deciding it was now or never, he grabbed one of the popper bottles, took a deep inhale without blocking either nostril and told everyone to take one last shot of poppers and round-robin fuck him till they either got too tired or passed out from exhaustion. Soon enough, everyone was high on drugs again and they began fucking Vanitas like he was the biggest cock loving slut the worlds had ever seen. After the first five people came inside of him, they started double penetrations again and when he had taken four more loads like that, the poppers had gotten so far into his system that he became a mewling cum and sweat covered slut that stopped giving any fucks if he couldn't walk straight for a month after they were all done. He kept BEGGING the others to hit him harder, go deeper, and fill him with so much of their cum, he would be BEYOND pregnant if he was a woman.

When they finally stopped fucking him, Vanitas's stomach had so much cum in it that if he were a woman, he would have been super pregnant. How he managed to keep all that cum inside him was anyone's guess. But the truly crazy part was the fact that his wrestling singlet hadn't ripped in half around his stomach, but it had in fact stretched with the bulge and he looked like he had a giant balloon underneath the outfit.

It was around 5:30 in the morning when Vanitas finally woke up and he figured he should get all of that cum out of him. So with a little bit of a struggle, he managed to make his way to the showers, turned all of them on with hot water, and began pushing every last drop of cum out of his gut. Even after he was done, he could still feel some left inside of him and he realized he would need Ven's help getting the rest of it out. Using his powers, he fixed the hole in his singlet, took a real shower, and put a clean set of clothes on.

As he came out of the locker room into the gym, everyone else had started waking up and he told them that they might want to hurry up with the showers so nobody stumbled upon them in their post-sex, lust-filled state. When most of the team were showering, he called and remembering what time it was said, “pick up Venty-wenty...” and ten seconds later he heard his boyfriend lazily say, “Yeah Vani?”

“Hey Ven, can you quickly change and come pick me up from school? I don't have my motorbike with me since I came to the wrestling meet with you and Sora last night so I can't get home.”

“Sure, I'll come and pick you up, and then we can go get something to eat. Cya in about...20 minutes?”

“That will work, I'll meet you at the front entrance in 20 minutes,” Vani replied and then hung up.

Five minutes later, the rest of the team came out of the locker room, most half stumbling with half of them saying, “That was one hell of a night! But let's not use poppers again unless we win the state championship.”

“Agreed, it was a good idea Tidus, but you should have warned us that we would get so fucking high on the stuff” Tidus kept apologizing as all of them made their way to the main entrance to the building and when they got there, Ventus was already waiting for his partner on the motorbike he had left at home the night before.

“Who said it was OK for you to ride my bike over here to pick me up when I'm the one that paid for most of it?”

“I figured you would need some help waking up, which is one of the reasons why you bought this in the first place. I also knew you wouldn't mind it since you all kicked the other team’s ass into next year last night” Ventus said with a grin.

“Your lucky I love you so much, otherwise I wouldn't let you get away with this.”

“Even if you loved me less then you do, I could still get away with riding this without your permission Vani.”

“You cheeky little brat! Move back so I can get us to breakfast before I fall back asleep while we're having this conversation.” Ven tossed Vani's helmet to him who told the team he would see them later while putting it on. He then got in front of the handlebars, started the engine up, and with a quick wave, they were off to the local diner which was famous for their breakfast menu.

“Did you have a good time getting gang banged Vani?” Ventus asked him after they had pulled out of the school parking lot.

“Maybe, you'll have to tell me after you finish helping me get the last bit of cum out of my ass when we get back, deal???

“OF COURSE!!! Then I get to “love” you afterward!!!” and with a soft giggle, they were off into the bright winter morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the wrestling singlet design for those of you wondering what it looked like.
> 
> https://64.media.tumblr.com/375c58fc4cdc26c1dec347fd2b0cf034/f07d86b782418232-e7/s1280x1920/ffc6cc8672e31221e98e3aada5de8ca2ccbbce3a.png
> 
> ALSO, I do plan on writing another story set in this AU but it’ll be after I finish my multi-chapter Voltron Legendary Defender fic I have planned :3


End file.
